The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a domestic dishwasher.
It comprises a washing compartment, in which one or more washing baskets serving to hold items for washing are present. For the purposes of loading and unloading the items for washing the dishwasher has a door, in particular a front door, which can be used to close the washing compartment. To improve the drying of damp items for washing that have been treated with rinse liquid after a cleaning cycle, a dishwasher with a drying system is used, in which drying fluid in the form of air is made to flow so that it flows around the items for washing, thereby absorbing moisture and releasing said moisture again at a different point, where a liquid-absorbing material, for example zeolite material, or a cooling surface is present. The flow of the drying fluid can be in particular a convection flow or a forced flow, produced for example by a fan. With some designs of dishwasher with a front door it can come about that a free space or peripheral gap is present between the inner wall facing the interior of the washing compartment, in other words the inner face of the front door, and the front of a washing basket accommodated in the interior of the washing compartment, through which free space or peripheral gap some of the circulating drying fluid flows along the inner face of the door, in particular in the heightwise direction of the interior of the washing compartment so that drying fluid flowing along there comes into contact at most only to some degree, in other words in a limited fashion or barely, with the items for washing that are held in one or more washing baskets in the interior of the washing compartment and can therefore absorb no moisture or at least less moisture than is the case with a drying fluid flow that strikes the surface of the items for washing directly, for example when it flows to the lower or upper face of the washing basket, preferably in the center.